Xavier: Legion Of Lost Roses
by XavierCrossRose
Summary: This is one of the stories which I wanted to complete. I based it around the Jak & Daxter world, but with an added twist. This being part of a whole new century. You'll notice Xavier's world is nothing like Haven City or even Sandover Village. Peace out.
1. Xavier: Legion Of Lost Rose's

Title: Xavier: Legion Of Lost Roses.

Chapter: The Beginning.

Writer: Skyler Hanke.

Xavier stood before a mirror and watched himself, adjusting what clothing he'd been told to wear for his wedding. Tonight was the final moment before him and his beloved would be united, under the moon of their birth. He was pleased to have lived long enough to meet someone so beautiful, who was also; blessed with such elegance. To him he seemed to be older, and much wiser than anyone else in his land. This happened to be true, since he was the Prince of his people; respected, and thought after for advice on numerous occasions.

The castle had been put on less protection then its regular routine. This was to promote the villagers towards participation in Xavier's ceremonial event. Few people from the village ventured into the castle on their own, masters; workers; apprentices, and peasants; seemed to come together in troupes of their order. Guards would of course welcome these people who'd enter, most of which; had been to the palace before on requests on Xavier's behalf.

Everything seemed to be coming together well enough for the Prince, and his Guards were on patrol in minimum arrangements. The few which were visible to the public seemed to walk between the statues and other decorations; to avoid attention. These men were trained for anything that could be tossed at the castle, and even women were hired as equal Soldiers. While the Prince known as Xavier tied the cloak around his neck, his ears stuck up towards a noise against his door. He hopped down from the stool and approached the large wooden door, which kept him separated from the outside. His tail would swish behind him as he tapped back against the door, and waited for it to be opened.

"Xavier?" Came a voice from behind the door while it opened slowly to reveal a most trusted Paladin. "I have something strange to report." Daiven tilted his helmet upwards, and made his face visible to the Ottsel. He was of course someone from the Human-Race. "Apparently a strange troupe is coming towards our castle, and the Guards we sent out to check on them; never returned." Xavier blinked, and looked up at the Paladin. "Never returned? What do you mean?" The Paladin coughed, and returned his helmet down to its normal position. "Taken prisoner, sir."

Xavier stared blank at the Paladin and looked concerned for his lost workers; above everything else. "Do you think someone else could be sent out, and release them?" The Paladin would shake his head and sigh with a great depression in his accented tone. "There is nothing we can do, and since all the people from the village are here..." He got a strange look, and then Xavier answered him quietly. "Do you mean we're going to shut the doors, and pretend like nothing is happening at all outside?"

"I don't mean that at all, Prince Xavier." He replied with a slight nervousness to his voice, and he sighed at the stare which Xavier had given him. The Prince was of a shorter species than him, and he'd needed to look downwards in order to make contact. Even with their contact being limited to how the Paladin needed to look down; he knew exactly what Xavier was thinking.

"Close the doors, and make sure that your Guards do not alert attention. Keep the troupe in the distance with what Soldiers we have in the village. The wedding must be continued, despite what these people are doing." Daiven nodded his head, and wrapped his crimson cloak around the hilt of his sword. This was to show something was in need of being put into position. To the villagers; this looked like he was just keeping his weapon out of view. "Xavier, what if they make an attack?" There was an unwanted pause while Xavier pondered this possible result, and he frowned.

"Tell me immediately, and I will do my best to take care of them." That was all Xavier said before closing the door to his chambers, and walking back to the mirror. Daiven left him, and moments later another knock was heard against the door. Xavier had buried his face into his paws, and began rubbing his eyes; calling whoever was outside to enter. The door opened and a smaller Human child entered, presenting a decorated but carved wooden box. "This' from your Beloved, me' Lordship." The smaller Human was obviously a tad nervous, and he'd stared at Xavier possibly for the first time in his entire life. The box contained one of the only two Roses in their land made of pure Crystal, and it was unbreakable. 

Xavier smiled and took the box into his paws, placing it onto the dresser beside his mirror. "Thank you, I will make sure you're rewarded for bringing me this." Suddenly before the small child could answer there was a loud crashing noise from the castle doors. The Prince jumped down from his stool, and looked back at the child. "Stay in my chamber, and keep the door closed! Hide in the back if you're going to be put into danger." Xavier ordered before running outside of his bedroom, and listening to the door close behind him.

Screaming could be heard as the villagers were being attacked, most of all Xavier's partners were the people targeted. He could see bright beams of white light coming from the windows, which could mean that Angellion was teleporting people to a safer location. Xavier knew the Sorcerer only with memories of his childhood, and even than he was known to be the oldest person in the world. It was his honor to have the Sorcerer inside of his castle, but he'd had no idea that the man would be saving his other guests. 

"For the Prince!" Echoed a voice from outside; as another beam came into view. This caused a burst of painful screaming, while the Prince was pushed backwards; from the shock created by the wave. "Call the Elder Guardian's! The Dark Lord has returned!" The voice of an older man would scream in torment, who happened to be the same Sorcerer that Xavier thought could save them.

Guards were racing down the hall of Xavier's Palace alongside of him, and pushing the civilians back towards the more secure part of his castle. "Toss me a sword, now!" Xavier commanded, and two of his Soldiers would toss him a sword at the same time. The Prince caught these swords in both of his paws, and made it outside of his palace to witness the Dark Lord.

In the once beautiful garden where his wedding was being held, their battle had broken into madness. Angellion was nowhere to be seen around the garden, but standing in front of the altar was the Dark Lord. "Dark one, what have you done!" Xavier shouted, while taking a step backwards towards the castle doors. They were pulled shut by The Dark Lord, with a motion of his hand.

The entire area had been ruined to the point of no repair, and around Xavier were the bodies of his closest friends. Fountains and decorations were covered in blood that stained through to the core of the material, behind The Dark Lord was Xavier's beloved. "Leave her alone!" He commanded The Dark Lord while charging towards him; the swords beside him. Then without a moments notice, The Dark Lord had swung his own weapon; striking Xavier.

The blade didn't come in contact with Xavier in the slightest, and instead it slammed him down onto the ground; chest cut open. He raised his head long enough to notice that The Dark Lord's incredible blade began to feed from the Prince's blood.

Blood sunk into the swords metal almost like it was made of soil, and it was water. The Dark Lord's weapon returned to the side of his armor, which hid the true form of the most violent creature in the world. The Dark Lord was known for his armor, much like a Dark Templar in design. The helmet was tall and covered in blades, spreading back like a mane of a sharp hair. His shoulders were hooked with equally dangerous metal, and his entire suit seemed to be one giant weapon; that wrapped around a broken heart in the middle of his chest.

"I'll destroy you!" Xavier shouted loudly enough to cough blood violently onto the already crimson grass. The answer to this was a confusing one. "I'm impressed..." Spoke The Dark Lord proudly, and insanely. His eyes were a visible red from beneath his helmet, while he raised a clawed hand into the air. The fingers he called his own were long and thin. He looked almost like vines made of barbed wire were crawling outwards from an equally hideous palm.

Suddenly all the murdered Soldiers in the area around them raised onto their legs; once again. Their eyes were pure white and glowing with a beautiful, but disturbing life. "Tear him apart..." Spoke The Dark Lord while he turned away from Xavier. His cloaked began blowing in the wind that swept over the garden. The cloak seemed to fall apart into thousands of pieces; The Dark Lord seemed to almost do the exact same. Xavier watched as The Dark Lord turned into thousands of shard, which were comparable to petals. He soon began to vanish into the night...

The once honorable Soldiers that served Xavier, charged towards him; their swords covered in the blood of The Dark Lord's minions. "Stop!" Xavier screamed. His eyes soon came into contact with something on the altar behind him; his beloved was gone, but her rose remained. He had no second thoughts as to what might happen, and the Ottsel bolted towards her rose. Using his wings to support the dash. Grabbing onto the rose a second before one of the Soldiers could cut him into pieces. "I'll defeat The Dark Lord, and all of you too!" Xavier shouted before turning around. The Soldiers had began taking their positions...


	2. Xavier: Friends Of Petal's

Title: Xavier: Legion Of Lost Roses.

Chapter: Friends of Petals.

Writer: Skyler Hanke.

The Dark Lord had vanished and left behind the one rose, which showed that Xavier's beloved still had a chance of survival. This was not his greatest concern, because behind him stood a group of his once honorable Soldiers & Paladin's. Each one had their disturbing gaze planted upon Xavier's form, watching him for what he would do next.

"Stop this at once!" Xavier ordered, and even though most people would be in tears; Xavier seemed to be powered by rage alone. His paw was holding onto the single rose that The Dark Lord had left behind. The workers around him looked like they were almost possessed. Each one raised a weapon that was soaked in their own blood, and approached Xavier.

Suddenly the Prince closed his eyes, and had one of his memories flash through the back of his mind. Him and his beloved were holding paws; dancing in the garden, which she'd dedicated to the most precious flower she called her own. Xavier was graceful back then, and it was during their first moment together when they danced. The roses in the garden began to change in color. Soon all of them turned to crystal, much like the one he was holding now.

His eyes flicked open in time to notice one of the Paladin's swinging a sword downwards. Xavier dived out of the path, watching the blade cut through the altar's stone. "For our master, The Dark Lord..." The Paladin would mutter, and his voice sounded almost like his throat was drowned with blood. "Xavier must die!" Continued some of the other Soldiers, and immediately Xavier dashed towards the doors; which were closed by The Dark Lord. He ran from the Soldiers behind him; the Roses along the side of the path beginning to turn into crystal while he did so. The corner of his stare caught their light. The Prince turned around, and ran towards the roses; taking one of them in his hand. "How could this...?" He stared into the petals of the crystal, and saw the face of his once closest friend buried within the stone. Xavier caught a moment and thought, creating an idea for revenge. The same moment the friend he'd spotted in the rose punched him across the path. "Die you scum!" Shouted a Paladin, who known as Daiven.

Xavier took in a deepened breath, and turned his head; staring towards him. The Prince was growling. "How dare you serve The Dark Lord..." In reaction to the sudden pain which was brought down onto him Xavier tossed the rose towards Daiven. The crystal rose penetrated the armor of the Paladin, and went straight through his chest. Hitting the heart buried deep within. Daiven screamed and dropped his sword; eyes returning to normal a brief moment, before he fell down onto the ground. The rose turned black, and shattered into thousands of pieces; unable to be collected again.

"Looks like I found a way to stop The Dark Lord..." Xavier muttered; his eyes now flicked with a mild look of insanity, and power. The feeling of rage within him was obvious now, and it was simple enough to tell that he was about to get revenge. The wound from The Dark Lord still bled slowly, and was the least of Xavier's worries right now. He darted towards the other crystal roses; stared into them for the matching soul, and tossed them towards the Soldier's. Like tossing arrows from a bow, and into moving targets. Each rose met with their proper owner, and forced he or she to drop down onto the ground. He laughed dementedly, before grabbing a few more of the roses; tossing them into the hearts of the Paladin's.

The once noble workers in the palace swarmed towards Xavier like a group of insects, and he kept them within a safe range; while stabbing through their hearts. Each one of the people he'd release from their possession collapsed. Laughter echoed from Xavier as the madness continued, and all the roses along the path were used in a matter of moments. Just a second later, and it all seemed to have ended.

Surrounding Xavier were the bodies of at least a hundred workers. Each one with their eyes closed, and the normal presence of death coming from their corpses. He stared at them all for a moment, and made sure to keep back all his tears. "I...Have I done..." The rose which he held within his paw seemed to shine dimmer, and his wounded chest inflicting pain once more. "I will destroy The Dark Lord!" Xavier screamed, while forcing blood from the wound in his anger; his wings spread out violently.

From behind him came a white light, and a moment later Xavier turned around to see Angellion. The powerful Sorcerer stared down at Xavier before shaking his head, and his eyes were pure white; like the Soldier's. "Xavier..." He spoke quietly, stepping down towards the small Ottsel. "The need for revenge, should never take over the need for your own sanity." Continued the Sage; his beard being stroked gently with one hand, while his staff was being used to help push aside the bodies. His eyes stared through the corpses of the dead workers, and he seemed disappointed. "It was wise of you to release their souls." Angellion's hand would raise slowly, and line up the bodies in a ceremonial style; resting them in a remaining bed of flowers. He parted the blood, and other obstacles; making the fallen warriors comfortable in the afterlife.

Xavier coughed more blood. "I slaughtered them all..." His voice was choked with hidden tears, holding his wound in his paw; resiting the feeling to pass out. Angellion would just smile while stepping behind Xavier, and reaching to pet him on the top of his head. "They would have died a more painful death, knowing they were forced to murder their own leader." The Sorcerer noticed Xavier's reaction to being touched, and pulled his hand away; the small Ottsel turning around before growling. "Do not touch me, Sorcerer." He ordered, coughing once more; falling to his knees because of the wound.

"You were struck by the Dark Lord's blade, and its almost impossible to seal that wound." Angellion chuckled, and picked the last remaining rose from the path. "Turn this into crystal, and stab it inside of your wound." He tossed the rose gently onto the ground in front of Xavier before turning to walk in the direction of the closed doors. Xavier just stared, and held his rose over the one Angellion had just picked from the path. Slowly the rose changed, and the Prince held it within his blood soaked paw. Immediately he stabbed the rose into his wound, and cried out in pain; a black essence seemed to run from his chest. The crystal turned into a black stone, shattering into pieces like the one he'd stabbed through his own friend.

His paw moved, and the wound had stopped bleeding; it wasn't gone completely. "I was infected with The Dark Lord's curse..." Xavier swallowed hard, and wondered how Angellion knew what the Prince had inside of him. Just then he remembered being touched on the head, and it became obvious that Angellion read his mind.

"He's smarter then I once thought, almost like he's done this before..." Xavier shook his head, and stood up. Putting the rose his beloved into a belt. He fluttered his wings to clean the feathers from their crimson coat. "Now I need to find him..."


	3. Xavier: Crimson Soaked Thorns

Title: Xavier: Legion Of Lost Roses.

Chapter: Crimson Soaked Thorns.

Writer: Skyler Hanke.

Xavier held onto his chest a lot harder then before. The bleeding had slowed down, but didn't stop completely. He'd lost interest in getting revenge on The Dark Lord for just a moment, and devoted his thoughts towards sealing an already strong pain. His focus was a bit darker then before, and it could have been brought on by a lot of events. Some of course being the wedding, and others being the fact his friends were all dead; along with the one person he called his beloved.

Stepping towards the doors that were shut beforehand, he blinked; wondering if that was the best route to take. Not only did people die outside, but looking inside might be almost like walking through a chamber of the dead; or worse. The people inside could be like those who'd just attacked him.

"I need to find Angellion..." Xavier coughed. His wings spread behind him; pulsing in pain from the lack of blood each one had. He swung them both downwards, and lifted into the air; screaming in agony the entire time. Suddenly something had taken his violet eyes unfocused interest. Staring down, he saw the Sorcerer. "There he is!" The Prince thought, diving down towards the castle doors where the Saint stood.

Planning a soft landing was going to be a problem. Xavier had soon concluded this when he realized how much of a dive that had been put into action. His wings lifted and tried to slow him down, but failed; slamming him into the ground. The Prince rolled across the ground and caused a large cloud of blood soaked dust in the process. Angellion stood in the background, and chuckled to his hand; which seemed to be covering his mouth in the attempt to avoid laughing. Slowly the Sage raised his hand, and stopped Xavier's unwanted crash.

Sooner than expected the tumbling Ottsel came to a sudden halt. Sending a stare in Angellion's direction that could break a normal mans soul. "Could have helped me sooner!" Xavier demanded while coughing dust and blood. The Sorcerer raised his hand, and the pale white skin that covered his entire figure seemed to shine with a strange aura. "Prince Xavier, I already did help you." He placed both hands onto his stave; he'd decorated the entire piece of enchanted wood in thick silver. His stave lifted from the ground in one hand, and pointed towards the cage behind him. Inside were a group of three Paladin's; each corrupted with The Dark Lord's spell. "Now do your work, Prince."

Xavier stood up slowly at the Sorcerer's commanding tone; his eyes showing intense rage. "Do my work?" He questioned. His clothing ruined, and fur soaked with blood; he looked like a mess. The Prince seemed to forget about his wounded chest, and how without his knowledge; Angellion had sealed the wound. "I'm not supposed to do anything! I was supposed to be married, and not forced to give my Paladin's a shallow grave!" He pointed towards the cage; the lost souls inside seemed to scream, and slam their shoulders against the bars. The cage was kept beside the castle doors, and made to imprison intruders on sight. Now it was being used to hold back noble Heroes of Xavier's land.

Angellion sighed down at Xavier, and focused his blind stare at the Ottsel. "That's because you have no choice; you're supposed to do this." The Sorcerer seemed to be calm the entire time; it was odd. Xavier's violet eyes seemed focused on those of the Sage's. Angellion was a Sorcerer who'd been training with Light Eco; his powers were incredible. He even surpassed the use of sight, since it made him weaker according to stories.

"How am I supposed to slaughter men?" Xavier questioned. He looked down at the ceremonial robes he'd been required to wear. Not once did he think of violence while these were designed, but that's all they were worn to become; destroyed.

Suddenly the Sage took a step back towards the cage, and shifted his stave. His head changed directions from Xavier, and almost seemed like he was searching for something. The thick scent of blood which had grown to an unnoticeable oder doubled in power. Each section of the castles entrance seemed to grow darker; temperature dropping, and for some reason Xavier's chest began to burn. The blood on his chest began to turn into liquid again, and drip down onto the ground. Each patch of dried blood soaked dust turning into a puddle.

"Angellion, what is going on?" Xavier coughed out his question, and stared at the Paladin's who seemed to stand motionless. Angellion would shake his head, and grasp his stave in both palms. "Xavier, you're too late! Now we're going to witness something terrible..." The Prince had no idea how right the Sage was. His violet gaze began to spin around the room, and both eyes were consumed with fear. He didn't know what he'd been afraid of around them, but it was powerful nonetheless. "Sage, what is going to happen!" Xavier commanded an answer, but got nothing; other then sick laughter from behind.

"I have come for The Dark Lord's new Guillotine's..." The whisper which seemed created from the screams of thousands replied. "P-Pardon...?" Xavier replied; in more fear than ever before in his entire life. "Show your form, servant of The Dark Lord!"

Stepping soon out of the shadows was a horrible creature; that looked almost too mutilated for a Human. The man was covered in hooks, and each one happened to be rusted down the broken core. His left eye was a crimson red and had a solid black pupil; the other was pure white, and almost like Angellion's. Other then the obvious difference, and that was a hook sticking through his tear duct. This crude piece of metal curved out from the back of his skull, and was snapped in half. Looking almost like it penetrated his brain, which should have hurt him.

His body was covered in piercings of rusted hooks, each different in size. The two easiest to notice were the larger sized objects, both of which stuck out of his shoulders like wings. The lower torso of this man was made of solid metal, and was rusted like all other pieces. Just below the almost dysfunctional torso were a pair of armor covered legs; connected to what appeared to be mechanical replacements instead of regular boots. Each foot seemed to be remade into something that looked close to a metallic Dragon's talon.

This rust covered and blood soaked creature was an obvious Demon. Ear's replaced with horned pieces, and what looked like the blade of a sickle taking ownership of his right hand. Carved into his chest was the rare Eco marker of Crimson. The corner of this magical barrier was a hole in his chest, showing what appeared to be a heartless man. Inserted deep in the center of his Crimson Eco constellation was The Dark Lord's choice of dagger. Used for mind control, and summoning.

He brushed his blood soaked hair aside, and cocked his head. "So, which one of you released the souls that The Dark Lord has captured?" Angellion coughed. "Cassidy, we meet again..."


	4. Xavier: Demon's Of The Trade

Title: Xavier: Legion Of Lost Roses.

Chapter: Demon's Of The Trade.

Writer: Skyler Hanke.

Staring at the horrible figure before him Angellion raised his palm, and a small orb of light took image. "I will strike you down, Angellion. Put your hand down! Before I cut it from your wrist and hang it along my belt." Cassidy spoke with a voice constructed of the souls of thousands. His tone changed uncontrollably, and one moment his voice was nothing more then a loud shriek. Using the palm of his blood soaked hand the Demon seemed to stroke the trophies he'd collected. The large metal torso that held the Demon together had a belt covered in the tails of different creatures. "I don't usually hunt Human's, but I'll make an exception...""

Angellion coughed and tossed the formed ball of light towards Cassidy. The sudden burst struck the Demon in his chest, and he was knocked back a couple feet. Scratching his feet along the ground the entire time. "The only hand you'll be taking is The Dark Lord's, as I march you and him back to the Underworld!" The old Sorcerer shouted. Xavier seemed frozen in fear at one point, but now realized that this was a battle.

Cassidy charged towards Angellion and tossed his rusted hook outwards. This forced Angellion into a dive to the side, and he came in contact with the dust covered ground. His arm landing in a pool of blood that soaked his white robes. "Xavier, don't touch the blood!" Angellion commanded. The blood which covered Angellion's sleeve began to pull him into the ground, and he screamed in pain. "How about you walk down to the Underworld with me? On the way, how about letting me have that hand of yours for my collection! I might not remove it, but my minions will..."

Xavier immediately turned to Angellion. "Angellion, what is he doing to you?!" The Prince shouted. "He's not sending me to Underworld, because he doesn't have the power to come back from the Underworld without the help of The Dark Lord...The pools of blood each have a minion underneath them, and its shaped as the person that lost their blood...This one is holding me down, but it didn't count on me being a Sorcerer!"

Suddenly the Sorcerer let out another formed ball of light into the pool of blood, and raised his arm. The blood had bubbled a moment and a winged beast came out from inside. Shaped much like a Fox, and wearing a suit of Paladin's armor. "Corrupted Paladin? That's an interesting twist!" Cassidy shouted in his demented happiness. The Demon watched the Paladin grow wings much like Xavier's, and keep flight for just a moment.

"Xavier! Destroy Cassidy with the power inside that rose! Form a weapon, and use it while I release this Paladin's soul!" Xavier looked at the rose he'd kept with him for the past few moments, and blinked down at the petals. He could see the image of his beloved, and suddenly one of his previous Paladin's. Holding onto his belt like it had two weapons concealed the Ottsel swung his arms outwards. In each paw he now held a weapon. Two silver sickles, and both curved with the image of his past Paladin's crests along the blade.

Staring in amazement to what he'd just done. "The Dark Lord will not like this..." Cassidy muttered, and he turned to Xavier. "Prince...Prepare to be defeated!" The hook covered Demon ran towards Xavier at an intense speed, and the entire time Angellion was holding the Dark Paladin down against the ground with a powerful netting of white light.

Xavier jumped into the air and tried to leap over Cassidy, but the Demon swung his rusted hook overhead. The bladed tip came in contact with the bone and muscles between Xavier's wings, and locked into place. He spun the Prince around like he was about to toss him into the air. He instead began dragging him along the ground. "Die Prince...Die just like your beloved!" Cassidy laughed insanely.

Angellion turned his head and release the netting for too long. The monster he'd been holding down jumped into the air and kicked the Sorcerer in his chest. "Down, pathetic Sorcerer!" The winged beast shouted. Angellion soon hit the ground hard, and was knocked out for the rest of their confrontation.

Cassidy cocked his head in Angellion's direction and laughed once more. Turning back to Xavier and realizing that he was no longer holding onto the Prince, and even the end of his hook was missing. Slowly stepping backwards the Demon noticed his hook had been sliced into two pieces. His chest was cut all around to his neck, and his minions faded away.

"I won't be going to the Underworld anytime soon, Cassidy. Though I'd be more then willing to help send you back there instead..." Xavier stood behind Cassidy a few feet away. His wings were down liked each had lost their abilities to stand up. The sickles were covered in blood, and glowing a bright aura of white. Cassidy held onto his neck for just a moment and collapsed onto the ground...


	5. Xavier: The Moment's Silence

Title: Xavier: Legion Of Lost Roses.

Chapter: The Moment Without Silence.

Writer: Skyler Hanke.

Once the Demon fell down onto the ground Xavier did nothing but stare at what he'd just done. During the same night as his wedding the Prince had lost his beloved, and even murdered all his workers to save them from serving The Dark Lord. Now to add insult to injury he successfully murdered the Demon who'd came for the last of his Paladin's. "This is impossible..." Xavier spoke in a pathetic, but frightened tone.

Angellion lifted himself from the ground, and didn't at all seem wounded. His body was that of an older man, but he could somehow take the beating of a lifetime. Staring at Cassidy the old Sorcerer stroked his beard. Cleaning it from blood, and other impurities was obviously his attempt. "Such a powerful Demon, brought down in a moments notice..." He replied to Xavier in a quiet tone. "...Perhaps we will find The Dark Lord falls just as easily..."

Xavier turned and looked at Angellion. "And we're not going after The Dark Lord, Angellion. I'm going after him, and I'm getting my revenge..." The Prince tried to stand, but was far too wounded from the battle. Losing blood greatly, but not showing any sign that he couldn't continue fighting. Angellion gently coughed out a laugh. "That rose of yours might be able to conjure up a powerful weapon, but it won't bring you an instant defeat over the most powerful creature in the known would." Xavier just turned his head away at this comment. "It seemed to help with that Demon you called Cassidy..."

After this remark the Sorcerer broke out into a heap of laughter. "Cassidy is no Demon! He's just a mere servant of The Dark Lord. Considering him anything but a scapegoat would be something an Imp would do." The Sorcerer had no idea how untrue those words could be. Even though Cassidy appeared to be dead on the ground. Something didn't feel right, and nothing was. Cassidy was far from dead while The Dark Lord showed concern for the beast.

"And what do you mean"" Xavier spat a mouthful of blood down onto the ground, and shuddered. He noticed it stayed like normal blood, and realized Cassidy must have been dead or powerless. "Just who exactly is Cassidy in your eyes, Angellion?" The Sorcerer stopped stroking his beard for just a moment, and prepared his answer. Despite how it would be a long one. Xavier needed to know who he'd just defeated, and maybe this would boost whatever confidence he'd lost this night.

Turning his head to the orange sun that began raising in the far corner of the Northern Mountain's. The Sorcerer let out a deep sigh before speaking. "Cassidy is a Demon much like The Dark Lord, but he's pale in comparison when it comes to true power. Little is known about Cassidy, because of him not being known well during his period of being Human..." Xavier stopped Angellion at those words.

"This beast used to be Human?!" Angellion would just simply reply with a short and slow nodding motion. "Each of the Demon's in our world used to be Human, or even an Anthropomorphic being of sorts. They let their own hatred for the world consume them, and lock themselves in their inner most powerful form. Once a man or woman is controlled by nothing more then hatred, depression, and sorrow...Terrible things can happen! Cassidy was known only for his appearance during The Deciding. During this time Sage's like the one's I trained under were forced to seal away The Dark Lord. This battle was incredible, and blood was shred at every corner...Near the end of this battle the blood started to take forms. The wounded people died, and came back to life as soulless winged creatures! The Dark Lord at this time had given birth to his new creation, and you just struck it down...Prince Xavier..."

The Prince seemed shocked and dropped to his knees, staring towards the hooked covered form that was Cassidy. "How...? If none of you could defeat him, how did I-" His words were stopped with a loud burst of laughter.

Slowly raising from the ground Cassidy seemed to be quite amused with the trick he'd just pulled on the Prince. The wounds across his body and neck were bleeding, but backwards. Instead of blood dropping from his shattered form. The blood from throughout the area seemed to flow inside of his rotten veins. "How did you defeat me? I have terrible news...Prince Xavier..." Holding a hook outward the Demon seemed to grin wide, and stare towards the pair of warriors.

"This news might not be the best in the world, but you might already know. I'm not dead, and nor shall I ever be! Though one person will die here tonight, and it will be whichever one of you doesn't escape in time..." His voice was formed with the souls of thousands. He seemed drove with hatred, and the one most simple desire. Tear the Prince to a dozen shreds.


End file.
